helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Timeline
Morning Musume timeline when members joined, graduated, and released single or albums. Time Line 1996 *MAY **11 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) *JUNE **09 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) *JULY **07 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Iida Kaori sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) 1997 (ASAYAN Sharan Q Auditions) *APRIL **13 - Fukuoka preliminary round (broadcast 11-25 May) **27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Talk with Sharan Q about the auditions and clips of Fukuoka audition. *MAY **03 - Tokyo preliminary round (broadcast 1,8,15,22 June) ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Break Out" ** ?? - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 18+25 May) **11 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 1 **22 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 15+22 June) ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) **18 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 2 **24 - Osaka preliminary round (broadcast 6-20 July) ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) ***Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (globe) **25 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 3. Winners: Kouguchi Azusa/Aoki Akiko/Matsumoto Yumie) *JUNE **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 1 **08 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 2 **15 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 3 ***Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) **21 - Sapporo preliminary round (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Iida Kaori sings "STEADY" (SPEED) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai!" (RieScrAmble) **22 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo audition part 4. Winners: Fukuda Asuka/Kawamura Risa/Kabutomori Masayo) **29 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition - Nakatomi Kazumi *JULY **03 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 13+20 July) ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) **06 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 1 **11 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) **13 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 2 ***Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Ohguro Maki) ***Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (globe) **20 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 3. Winners: Nakazawa Yuko/Heike Michiyo **27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 1 ***Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (globe) ***Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) ***Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) **28 - Training in temple, day 1 **29 - Training in temple, day 2 **30 - Training in temple, day 3 ***The 11 finalists go to a temple where they are given cassettes of the song "GET" which they have to learn, as well as other duties such as cleaning. **31 - Dance training *AUGUST **03 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 2. Winners: Iida Kaori/Ishiguro Aya/Abe Natsumi) **03 - Recorded interviews & studio dance performance shown on Aug 24th show **04 - Recorded appearance on ASAYAN **10 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (showing the girls at home + training in temple) **10 - Sharan Q decide the winner and videotape their decision, to be shown to the girls on 31 Aug. **14 - Recorded ASAYAN show. Heike Michiyo chosen from final 11 as winner **17 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (training in temple) **20 - 5 of the 10 "losers" are asked back and Tsunku tells them he wants them to form a group **24 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (brief clips of what's happened so far, then the 11 finalists dance in the studio and are interviewed - recorded 3+4 Aug) **31 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 14th) ***The final 11 (Heike Michiyo, Fukuda Asuka, Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya & 5 others - Matsumoto Yumie, Kawamura Risa, Aoki Akiko, Kabutomori Masayo & Kouguchi Azusa) compete in final stage of audition. Each one sings "GET" then speaks to Tsunku. Afterwards they watch a video of Sharan Q deciding the winner. Heike Michiyo is chosen as the winner. *SEPTEMBER **07 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 20th) ***Tsunku announces if they sell 50,000 "Ai no Tane" singles in 5 days he'll give them a record deal. **08 - Tsunku names the group Morning Musume **14 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Tsunku names the group "Morning Musume" (recorded Sept 8th) **21 - ASAYAN BROADCAST **23 - Recording Ai no Tane **25 - Recording Ai no Tane **28 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - voice training & CD jacket photo shoot *OCTOBER **05 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Heike Michiyo update, Ai no Tane recording **19 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Nakazawa Yuuko records her solo part for Ai no Tane **26 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign *NOVEMBER **02 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & performance **03 - Ai no Tane single released **03 - Day 1 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Osaka. 16,610 CDs sold **05 - Heike Michiyo - "GET" single released **06 - Heike Michiyo debut at Nippon Budokan **09 - Day 2 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Fukuoka. 9,004 CDs sold **09 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign **16 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling in Osaka & Fukuoka **23 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & Heike Michiyo "GET" performance **24 - Day 3 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Sapporo. 14,853 CDs sold **30 - Day 4 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Nagoya Ball Park. (9,533 CDs sold). 50,000 total. ***(Osaka: 16,610, Fukuoka: 9,004, Sapporo: 1,4853, Nagoya: 9,533) "Thank you truly. Our dream of debut has been granted, it is delightful it truly is. Thank you truly." **30 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling in Sapporo *DECEMBER **02 - Learning 3 songs - どうにかして土曜日 (Dou ni ka Shite Doyoubi), モーニングコーヒー (Morning Coffee), ウソつきあんた (Usotsuki Anta) **03 - In recording studio recording the 3 songs **04 - Mixing and deciding which one to choose **05 - Tsunku chooses Morning Coffee and decides Abe Natsumi to sing main melody **07 - ASAYAN broadcast - CD selling event at Nagoya Ball Park. Ai no Tane 50,000 copies sold **14 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) **21 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) **28 - ASAYAN broadcast - Morning Coffee chosen, posing for photos, dance lesson 1998 *JANUARY **11 - ASAYAN broadcast (talk + Ai no Tane perf + selling the CDs) **18 - ASAYAN broadcast (We see them at home with their families) **25 - ASAYAN broadcast **28 - First single - Morning Coffee **30 - First performance of Morning Coffee on Music Station *FEBRUARY **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - recording a HEY!HEY!HEY! appearance on 25 Jan for broadcast 9 Feb & recording the 30 Jan Music Station appearance. **09 - Morning Coffee performance on HEY!HEY!HEY! **28 - Morning Coffee performance on Pop Jam *MARCH **01 - ASAYAN broadcast - photo shoot in Saipan **12 - Tsunku announces Morning Musume to get 3 new members *APRIL **20 - Morning Musume meet the 3 new members for first time **30 - 8nin Morning Musume 1st appearance in ASAYAN *MAY **03 - ASAYAN broadcast - audition - 3 new members - Ichii Sayaka, Yaguchi Mari and Yasuda Kei (2nd Gen) **27 - 2nd single - Summer Night Town *JULY **08 - First album - First Time[[ *SEPTEMBER **09 - 3rd single - Daite Hold On Me! **30 - [[Morning Cop soundtrack album, with Heike Michiyo 1999 *FEBRUARY **10 - 4th single - Memory Seishun no Hikari *APRIL **18 - Fukuda Asuka retired to continue her schooling *MAY **12 - 5th single - Manatsu no Kousen *JULY **14 - 6th single - Furusato **28 - Second album - Second Morning *AUGUST **22 - Goto Maki joins (3rd Gen) *SEPTEMBER **05 - First performance of LOVE Machine on Asayan **09 - 7th single - LOVE Machine 2000 *JANUARY **07 - Ishiguro Aya leaves to pursue a career in fashion design **26 - 8th single - Koi no Dance Site *MARCH **29 - Third album - 3rd -LOVE Paradise- *APRIL **16 - Four new members-Ishikawa Rika, Kago Ai, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi (4th Gen) *MAY **17 - 9th single - Happy Summer Wedding **21 - Ichii Sayaka leaves to begin a singer/songwriter career (in late 2001 she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS) *SEPTEMBER **06 - 10th single - I WISH *DECEMBER **13 - 11th single - Renai Revolution 21 **31 - Happy Summer Wedding, LOVE Machine, and I WISH medley performed on 51st Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2001 *JANUARY **11 - Space Venus video game is released for Playstation 2 **31 - First Best Of album - Best! Morning Musume 1 *APRIL **15 - Nakazawa Yuuko graduates *JULY **25 - 12th single - The Peace! *AUGUST ** 26 - Four new members - Ogawa Makoto, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Konno Asami (5th Gen) *OCTOBER **31 - 13th single - Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 2002 *FEBRUARY **20 - 14th single - Souda! We're ALIVE *MARCH **27 - Fourth album - 4th Ikimasshoi! *JULY **24 - 15th single - Do it! Now *SEPTEMBER **23 - Goto Maki graduates *OCTOBER **30 - 16th single - Koko ni Iruzee! 2003 *JANUARY ** 19 - Four new members chosen - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kamei Eri, Fujimoto Miki (6th Gen) on the show "Love Audition 2002" *FEBRUARY **19 - 17th single - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima *MARCH **26 - Fifth album - No.5 *APRIL **23 - 18th single - AS FOR ONE DAY *MAY **05 - Yasuda Kei graduates - 4 new members perform Do it! Now onstage at concert *JUNE **29 - The new members first proper performance (Shabondama on 27 Hour TV), but only 14 members as Ogawa Makoto injured her leg **30 - 19th single - Shabondama *SEPTEMBER **18 - Morning Musume Otomegumi single Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~, and Morning Musume Sakuragumi single Hare Ame Nochi Suki *NOVEMBER **06 - 20th single - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ at the 54th Kouhaku alongside former Morning Musume member Goto Maki. 2004 *JANUARY **21 - 21st single - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT **25 - Abe Natsumi graduates *FEBRUARY **25 - Morning Musume Otomegumi single Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ & Morning Musume Sakuragumi single Sakura Mankai *MARCH **31 - Second Best Of album - Best! Morning Musume 2 *MAY **12 - 22nd single - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *JULY **22 - 23rd single - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *AUGUST **01 - Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai graduation *NOVEMBER **03 - 24th single - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *DECEMBER **08 - Sixth album - Ai no Dai 6 Kan **15 - Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX (box set) **31 - Morning Musume performs Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT at the 55th Kouhaku alongside W (Double You), former Morning Musume members Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai. 2005 *JANUARY **05 - TV show - Musume Document 2005 begins **19 - 25th single - THE Manpower!!! **30 - Iida Kaori graduation *APRIL **04 - TV show - Musume DOKYU! begins **14 - Yaguchi Mari suddenly resigns from Morning Musume **27 - 26th single - Osaka Koi no Uta *MAY **01 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume Audition 2005: Kusumi Koharu (7th gen) **07 - Ishikawa Rika graduation *JULY **27 - 27th single - Iroppoi Jirettai - Kusumi Koharu's debut single *AUGUST **20 - Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharuchan Irasshai!~" begins **27 - Promotional events with the group split into 3 teams to shake hands with 15,000 people in 1 day *SEPTEMBER **15 - Arrives in Hong Kong for a fan club tour *NOVEMBER **09 - 28th single - Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs LOVE Machine at the 56th Kouhaku alongside all former Morning Musume members still active in Hello! Project. 2006 *FEBRUARY **15 - Seventh album - Rainbow 7 **25 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ begins *MARCH **15 - 29th single - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *JUNE **21 - 30th single - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan *JULY **23 - Konno Asami graduation *AUGUST **01 - Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical begins **27 - Ogawa Makoto graduation **27 - Happy 8 Audition begins *SEPTEMBER **30 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ begins *NOVEMBER **08 - 31st single - Aruiteru *DECEMBER **10 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition: Mitsui Aika (8th gen) **13 - Mini Album - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume. Mini! **31 - Morning Musume performs a medley alongside GAM at the 57th Kouhaku. 2007 *JANUARY **24 - Morning Musume 10th anniversary special unit Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai releases single Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *FEBRUARY **14 - 32nd single - Egao YES Nude *MARCH **15 - Surprise addition of two Chinese exchange students to Morning Musume: Junjun and Linlin **17 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Spring ~Sexy 8 Beat~ **21 - 8th album - SEXY 8 BEAT **22 - Morning Musume Fan Club Tour in Hawaii begins *APRIL **25 - 33rd single - Kanashimi Twilight **29 - Handshaking events in Tokyo and Osaka *MAY **01 - Morning Musume becomes the highest selling female group in Japan **06 - Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation *JUNE **01 - Fujimoto Miki resigns from Morning Musume. Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa became the new leader and the new sub-leader **08 - Takahashi Ai and Kusumi Koharu go as spokepersons in "Nihon TV eco week" opening ceremony. *JULY **25 - 34th single - Onna ni Sachi Are (Debut single of two Chinese members) *AUGUST **8 - 2nd Tanjou single - Itoshiki Tomo e *SEPTEMBER **22 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! Bomb~ *OCTOBER **24 - Morning Musume's compilation of all singles for tenth anniversary - Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th Anniversary~ **26 - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Kusumi Koharu arrive in Korea to the compilation of all singles album. Press conference, apperance in MAY BEE radio show with Takahashi and Niigaki **27 - Handshake event in Korea with said members. Footage of their promotional activities was broadcasted by M.Net Star Watch on 2007.11.02 **29 - Morning Musume arrive in Taiwan to promote the compilation of all singles album. FC live event (Performances: LOVE Machine, The Peace!, Renai Revolution 21, Onna ni Sachi Are, Chance! (Kusumi). Broadcasted by Saturday Night Fever on 2007.11.11). Radio appearance by Takahashi, Niigaki, Michishige and Junjun (the rest of the girls stayed at their hotel) **30 - Handshake event in Korea with Morning Musume. Footage of their promotional activities was broadcasted by MTV Taiwan on 2007.12.02 *NOVEMBER **21 - 35th single - Mikan *DECEMBER **31 - Morning Musume performs a medley named Special LOVE Mix ～Shiawase no Heisei 20 Shuunen Ver.～ alongside Berryz Koubou and °C-ute at the 58th Kouhaku. 2008 *MARCH **22 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ tour *APRIL **16 - 36th Single - Resonant Blue. Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina and Junjun one day visit to Taiwan for promoting Resonant Blue (released in Taiwan on the same day as Japan) and the 2008 Taiwan concert (one press conference and apperances in three TV shows and one radio show) *MAY **11 - Resonant Blue handshake events **24 - Morning Musume 2008 Concert Tour in Taiwan (in TWTC Nangang) **26 - Junjun and Linlin travel to China to donate 1,092,607 yen (fundraising done during Biyuuden's Final FC Bus Tour in Enshuu and Morning Musume's 2007 overseas activities) to Shanghai charity for Sichuan victims. *JUNE **1 - Morning Musume 10th Anniversary Live Tour in Korea 2008 (in Olimpic Park, Olimpic Hall - 4,300 seats) **28 - Morning Musume concert in Shangai *AUGUST **6 - Morning Musume x Takarazuka Cinderella The Musical begins **25 - Morning Musume x Takarazuka Cinderella The Musical ends *SEPTEMBER **2 - Morning Musume Fan Club Tour in Hawaii 2008 begins **24 - 37th single - Pepper Keibu **27 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ tour *OCTOBER **19 - Pepper Keibu handshake events *NOVEMBER **26 - Cover album - COVER YOU 2009 *JANUARY **28 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ ** *FEBRUARY **18 - 38th single - Naichau Kamo **21 - Naichau Kamo handshake events (1) *MARCH **1 - Naichau Kamo handshake events (2) **18 - 9th studio album - Platinum 9 DISC **20 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *MAY **13 - 39th single - Shouganai Yume Oibito **19 - Morning Musume becomes the #2 group in Japan with the most singles (39) in Oricon's top 10, only behind SMAP (43) **30 - Shouganai Yume Oibito handshake events (1) *JUNE **20 - Shouganai Yume Oibito handshake events (2) *JULY **3 - Morning Musume performs in Anime Expo 2009 (Los Angeles Convention Center) **15 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *AUGUST **5 - 40th single (Nanchatte Renai) *SEPTEMBER **5 - Morning Musume in Los Angeles Live Documental on TV Tokyo airs **19 - Start of 2009 Fall tour Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *NOVEMBER **25 - 41th single Kimagure Princess *DECEMBER **6 - Kusumi Koharu graduates from Morning Musume and Hello! Project 2010 *JANUARY **14 - Morning Musume Jc & Jk Female Actress Audition Announced.Up-Front and BS-TBS have agreed to hold auditions in five cities (Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka and Sapporo) to find a co-star for a stage play this June with Morning Musume. **15 - Starts Mano Erina-led dorama, which will feature Morning Musume and S/mileage, titled Hanbun Esper,released on Dohhh-UP!. *FEBRUARY **10 - 42th single Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **14 - Morning Musume live at an chinese TV in commemoration of the lunar/chinese new year and sung Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai and a chinese song called Jasmine Tea or 茉莉花 (is not the Mano Erina's B-side). **24 - Released the DVD: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Autumn ~Nine Smile~ ( Koharu Kusumi's Graduation ) *MARCH **17 - Release of 10th Album "10 MY ME". **17 - The official Morning Musume Twitter account opened, name of account is **20 - Morning Musume appears at an fashion event non-no x BS-TBS Fashion Show Spring Collection White Day Special and performs Renai Revolution 21. **23 - Announced that all the members of Morning Musume, and C-ute's Nakajima Saki will have a role in the play FASHIONABLE. At the day 11 of June starts until day 27 of June. **31 - Morning Musume’s 4th Alo Hello DVD has been announced. The release date is set for 6/16. *APRIL **1 - The title for Morning Musume’s 43rd single has been revealed:Seishun Collection (Youth Collection) the A-side will be used as the theme for the stage play titled FASHIONABLE. The release date is set for 6/9. **1 - Morning Musume had been chosen as image girls for a national campaing in China pro the entrance of dog-guide in all the establishments. *MAY **5 - Announced the Morning Musume will be appearing at Japan Expo in Paris, France. The convention will be held from July 1 through July 4 at the Paris-Nord Villepinte Convention Center. **29 - Promotion Video for Seishun Collection is released through a live stream. **31 - The cover for Morning Musume’s PB titled Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2010 has been released. *JUNE **1 - Concert Tour 2010 Autumn are announced. **1 - 5th Generation Event are announced. **4 - Cover for "Alo Hello! 4" DVD is released. **9 - 43rd Single Seishun Collection is released. **9 - PB Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2010 has been released. **10 - Details about "Alo Hello! 4" DVD are released. *JULY **1-4 - Morning Musume appears at Japan Expo in Paris, France. **2 - Morning Musume’s Japan Expo concert in Paris is broadcasted live through Nico Nico. *AUGUST **8 - Tsunku announces 9th generation auditions. The first since 2006 when Mitsui Aika joins the group. **8 - Tsunku also annouces: Junjun, Linlin, and Kamei Eri to graduate from the group in 12/15 last show of the tour Concert Tour 2010 Fall ~Rival Survival~ **10 - Morning Musume arrives for taping of a serious TV show in Hunan, China (Jun Jun’s hometown). **15 - A Morning Musume event were the very first event to be broadcasted by TBS TV in 3D. **28 - Morning Musume new unit announced Muten Musume. According to Tsunku the unit was made to spread the sushi culture around the world. The unit consists of Morning Musume members using the following characters and names for promotion of a sushi chain in Kansai. **28 - Morning Musume shows as performer and co-host on this Year’s 24 Hour Television Charity Telethon *SEPTEMBER **20 - Releases the Morning Musume Calendar 2011 *OCTOBER **27 - Released special single titled Appare Kaiten Zushi! as Muten Musume (Morning Musume) *NOVEMBER **17 - Released the 44th single titled Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game **24 - A Blu-ray edition of Morning Musume’s Alo Hello! 4 is released also Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game single V version. *DECEMBER **1 - Released Morning Musume’s 11th album Fantasy! Juuichi **15 - Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin graduate at Yokohama Arena. The concert is broadcast live in 3D 2011 *JANUARY **2 - Four new members are added as 9th generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon **9 - Takahashi Ai announces her graduation on the last show of the Morning Musume Autum concert tour 2011 **16 - Suzuki Kanon appears in the newspaper of her prefecture in 2011.1.16 (See the newspaper:http://www.generasia.com/wiki/File:newspaper.jpg [1) *FEBRUARY **5 - Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~. The movie featuring Morning Musume is released. **6 - First Fanclub event featuring 9th gen members is held at Yokohama BLITZ in Kanagawa **11 - Second Fanclub event featuring 9th gen members is held at Eru Theater in Osaka. *APRIL **06 - 45th single Maji Desu ka Ska! released **13 - First airing of UstreaMusume *MAY **08 - 10th Generation Auditions announced *JUNE ** 1 - Annouced the participation of Morning Musume and Takahashi Ai in a movie called Sharehouse. The movie will be released in theaters on 12/11 ** 10 - Morning Musume promoting the new season of Cirque du Soleil in Japan, called KOOZA and make a mini-live after the show until 10/07 as a mini-tour. ** 13 - 10th Generation Auditions start ** 15 - 46th single Only You released * JULY ** 10 - Morning Musume promoting the new season of Cirque du Soleil ended as well the mini-lives after the shows. ** 20 - Morning Musume’s FC Tour in Hawaii Started. ** 26 - Morning Musume’s FC Tour in Hawaii ended. * AUGUST ** 6 - Morning Musume participed of FNS “Uta no Summer Matsuri 2011" event ** 9 - Morning Musume's PHOTOBOOK Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~ is released ** 22 - Morning Musume presents a medley in the charity show 24 HOUR TV!!!, fellow Hello!Project group S/mileage also paticiped of event. ** 31 - Previews shown of the making of the music video of Hello! Project Mobekimasu single showing Niigaki's first act as leader of the Morning Musume to be at the time of it's release. * SEPTEMBER ** 14 - 47th single Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! released ** 29 - 10th generation members Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki and Kudo Haruka are announced as winners of 10th gen auditions ** 30 - Takahashi Ai's Graduation. * OCTOBER ** 1 - Niigaki Risa becomes leader of Morning Musume and the longest serving member of the group *OCTOBER **12 - Morning Musume releases 12th studio album 12, Smart **17 - According the reputed MADAME NOIRE website, Morning Musume is the #8 at the TOP 10 of Best-selling girl group of all time. See in: *NOVEMBER **11 - Morning Musume along with the entire Hello! Project participated in a special live called Hello! Project Festival 2011 at Yomiuri Land. The event was streamed over the world by NicoNico website. **25 - Morning Musume participate in this year’s Toyota Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011 event. *DECEMBER **12 - The Movie Sharehouse with the participation of Takahashi Ai and Morning Musume is released in theaters. 2012 *JANUARY **1 - AKB48 becomes the #1 female group in single sales (11,787,800 sold copies), beating the previous record set by Morning Musume (11,774,000 sold copies) **2 - Niigaki Risa announces her graduation at the end of the Spring Tour on May 18 at Nippon Budokan. **11 - All Morning Musume members, except Mitsui Aika, started a dorama called Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園), along other members of Hello!Project, the dorama is co-lead by Tanaka Reina and Michishige Sayumi. **12 - 9th and 10th members have their own on-line talk show, only for the official fanclub, called Ma-Ji-De Pyocopyoco. **25 - The 48th single of group is released, "Pyocopyoco Ultra" (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ). This singles is the first with the 10th gen. members. *FEBRUARY **3 - A new Morning Musume stopwatch app for Android & IOS was released. **18 - Morning Musume's 2012 Spring tour, called Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Started *MARCH **6 - Morning Musume and C-ute take part on this year’s NHK J-Melo Spring Fest 2012. **10 - Morning Musume take part, as special guest, in Dream Morning Musume’s Nippon Budokan Show. Former members Ishiguro Aya, Goto Maki, and Tsuji Nozomi are also guests, bringing the total number of active and former members participating in this concert to a record 24. **24 - Morning Musume members, along others UP-Front "talentos", as well former members, passed out food in Iwate on March 24th to those affected by last year’s devastating earthquake.The event was part of the agency’s Tohoku Earthquake Disaster Relief Project, ‘Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu‘. The agency passed out 1,200 meals of butadon and pork miso soup by the end of the event. The current members performed Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru in front of a crowd of 1,500 people. *APRIL **2 - The Bags costumized by Morning Musume members last month, goes to the auction, this action is part of the 6th charity event called ROOTOTE the campaign (TOTE AS CANVAS) has focused its profits to children who were victims of the earthquake that hit Japan last year. **7 - 9th and 10th Generation Members started a radio show called Morning Musume no Morning Gakuen ~Houkago Meeting~ (Morning Musume’s Morning Campus ~AfterSchool Meeting~). **11 - The 49th single is released, Renai Hunter is the last one with 5th member Niigaki Risa. **17 - Morning Musume becomes #1 overall in Top 10 singles (49), beating the previous record set by the #1 Top 10 solo artist, Ayumi Hamasaki (48) *MAY **4 - Mitsui Aika's sudden graduation from Morning Musume due to health concerns is announced for May 18, 2012 at Nippon Budokan beside Niigaki Risa. **18 - Morning Musume's 2012 Spring tour, called Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ is finished. **18 - Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika graduate from Morning Musume at Nippon Budokan, Morning Musume's 11th Generation "Suppin Utahime" audition is announced, and Michishige Sayumi is announced to be the new leader. **26 - Morning Musume is one the special artist to perform at Girls Award 2012 Spring/Summer collection ~All you need is LOVE~ event at Yoyogi Stadium along side names as ICONIQ, Kato Miliyah and Korean Pop Group Wonder Girls. *JUNE **5 - Tsunku announces a new rock unit, utill now unnamed, centred in Tanaka Reina, one new girl will be co-singer with her and will be chosen by auditions, as well a guitarrist. **6 - A Musical play called Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki starts. All Morning Musume members are part of the cast,except the current leader, Michishige Sayumi, at the play Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho and Kudo Haruka have got the main characters. Category:Morning Musume